


I Thank the Oceans for Giving Me You

by iknowpIaces



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Descendants 3 Spoilers, F/M, Huma - Freeform, Inspired by Music, One Shot, Post-Descendants 3, Uma - Freeform, harry hook - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowpIaces/pseuds/iknowpIaces
Summary: She reminds him of the ocean and Harry loves the ocean.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	I Thank the Oceans for Giving Me You

**Author's Note:**

> I know Descendants 3 came out months ago and I actually did have this in my drafts for a while now, so I hope it's not terrible! 
> 
> Inspired by: Hesitate - the Jonas Brothers

_ - _

They’re about seven when they meet, maybe six. He sees her hanging out with Maleficent’s kid, Mal was it?

He knew of the fae’s daughter, but he didn’t know who she was. Normally, he wouldn’t pay much attention to anyone around her, but for some reason- he can’t seem to look away. There is just something about this girl with the aqua-dyed braids that captivates him.

They remind him of the ocean and Harry loves the ocean. He’d do anything to be able to set sail across the blue beauty, just like his father had. Harry would give anything for a taste of that freedom.

She feels him staring and turns; she’s puzzled- as if she’s trying to figure out if she knows him from somewhere or not. 

Normally, one would look away upon being caught staring- not Harry, though. He really can’t look away.

So, she doesn’t either and he’s grateful for that. 

Mal eventually turns as, well and scowls. Right, he had forgotten their parents have had it out for each other since Maleficent made the whole Isle stop buying his rum because he wouldn’t give it to her for free; now, Harry never hears the end of his father complaining.

She grabs the girl by the arm and pulls her away; Mal turns back to face him and sticks her tongue out.

Harry flicks her off.

_ - _

He learns her name is Uma, daughter of Ursula. God, how he loves the sound of her name. He could repeat it over and over and never get tired of saying.

They’ve started to get closer, especially now that she and Maleficent’s daughter aren’t friends anymore because of the  _ incident that they shall never speak of. _

Harry’s fine with that. He couldn’t care less to speak about Mal anyways. However, the same doesn’t seem to apply to Uma. 

One day he finds her angrily carrying a bucket of bleach towards her room.

“I have to get the smell out,” she tells him. “They won’t stop laughing at me.”

Still, he doesn’t trust any of the chemicals Auradon ships them. For all they know, the Beast could have had the chemicals poisoned in order to get rid of them all!

He tells her he likes the smell. It smells like the ocean and Harry loves the ocean. Now, he dreams of sailing it one day, with Uma at his side. Who knows? Maybe she will be his first mate one day?

“You’re insane,” Uma responds, there’s a hint of a smile on her face though.

And he does whatever he can to make it into a full smile.

_ - _

There’s nothing Harry wouldn’t do for her. She is  _ his  _ captain and he’s  _ her  _ first mate. She wants him to kick Gil out for being stupid, then he’ll kick Gil out for being stupid. She wants him to find new recruits, then he’ll bring her the best recruits. She wants him to jump into those shark-infested waters and bring her back a fin, then he’ll jump into those shark-infested waters and bring her back the best fin he can acquire.

Uma’s grown more confident. She’s also prettier. Not that she wasn’t before, but now, Harry’s starting to notice. So are a lot of other Isle kids. 

The amount of times that she’s been hit on recently is insane but not surprising. They’d be stupid not to fall for Uma. 

She’s breathtaking- like the ocean, and how Harry loves the ocean. He desires to leave this dump one day; Uma sailing them away with him, her first mate, at her side at all times. 

Ha. He could dream, right? 

It’s like everyone says: there’s no leaving the Isle. Once you’re in here, you’re stuck. 

Perhaps once, that he dreaded that thought. Now, however, he wouldn’t mind staying here forever, as long as Uma was at his side. She makes the Isle better, she makes it home. 

_ - _

When Uma finds out Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos have been selected to move to Auradon, she’s furious- she’s like a tsunami, destroying everything in her path. Upon Maleficent’s assurance that her daughter and her friends will be their key to escape, the tsunami calms down. 

She still hates Mal, she tells him, and she hates how their ticket way out of here relies on her hands- but Uma says she’s willing to give her this win if it means that she and him and their crew would finally get to leave this hell of an island. 

However, when Mal and her friends betray the whole Isle, Uma becomes a hurricane, a whirlpool, and a tsunami mixed in one. Everyone basically cowers before her at this point, not Harry- instead, he bows. He always has and always will.

She takes charge and when the traitors find themselves within the Isle half a year later, Uma devices a plan that should guarantee their freedom.

When it fails, Uma moves to plan B and Harry watches nervously as his captain swims through the barrier. He’s nervous, still, he becomes mesmerized at the sight of her and the ocean becoming one- Harry loves the ocean, he always has, but at that moment, he loves it more than ever.

_ - _

She’s missing. Harry hasn’t seen her since her plan to bring down the barrier and set them free, failed. 

He hopes she’s okay.

In her absence, he’s taken charge. He’s her first mate, who else could? Besides, Harry has to make sure things still run smoothly around here- it’s what Uma would’ve wanted and what Uma wants, Harry fulfills.

Every day, Harry sits alone by the shore, looking out at the ocean- wanting,  _ hoping  _ to catch even just a glimpse of her. When he doesn’t, he relinquishes and thinks of her. Harry thinks of the many times Uma had to save his ass from drowning or becoming shark dinner. 

She’s always saved him and he’s always tried to save her, but right now it feels like he’s failed. 

With each passing day, the ocean feels different. Harry loves the ocean, but she has Uma and she refuses to show him any sign of her, so he begins to give up hope.

There are times when he can’t even bring himself to look at the ocean, ultimately he does though in hopes of finding her. He doesn’t and a part of him starts to resent the ocean for it.

The ocean has Uma and she won’t bring her back to him.

_ - _

It’s a long year later when he finally finds her- or rather, they find each other. 

Harry is in awe and shock as she emerges from the ocean. She’s blue and green, blending well with the ocean and Harry is reminded of how much he loves those colors- Uma’s colors. 

Showing love and emotions is frowned upon back in the Isle, Harry knows that, but in that moment he wants nothing more than to hug her, to tell her how much he’s missed her, and how empty the Isle and the ocean have been for him ever since she’s left.

He doesn’t. Not the time or place. Instead, he agrees to help the traitors save their precious Auradon because Uma agrees to in exchange for their freedom along with every other VK’s. How he’s missed this. She can mask it all she wants with a heavy attitude, but Harry’s always known the selflessness in her heart. 

So throughout the day, he does his best to ensure his captain’s safety. Any sign of danger and he’s ready to fight, defend, and protect. Though, he knows she doesn’t need any of that from him or anyone; she never has. Still, Harry’s always ready to jump headfirst into chaos and danger for her. 

Having Uma back has been different. She glows now, not that she never did before, but it’s different. Maybe that’s what freedom looks like. It looks good on her. There’s also a shift in their relationship, it seems like they’ve been doing more hugging one day in Auradon than they have their whole lives back in the Isle. Maybe she’s missed him just as much?

“So, what now Capt’n?” Harry asks her that night after the barrier had been taken down. They’re sitting on the warm sand of the beach, staring off at the glistening ocean ahead, while the rest of Auradon and VKs party away.

As Harry awaits her response, he turns to face her and rediscovers that similar to the ocean, Uma glistens, as well. 

“To the ocean,” Uma finally says before charging towards the big, blue wonder. It doesn’t take Harry long to do the same.

In his eyes, the ocean has always been the most ethereal thing in all of existence. It’s why Harry’s always loved the ocean. Uma being a part of the ocean, however, is what makes it so much better.

Now, as Uma and Harry splash away in the blue beauty, he realizes he’s never felt more at home. He’s grateful he’s by her side and is willing to do anything to make sure they never have to say goodbye again.

Harry loves the ocean and now he’ll thank the ocean every day for bringing them together. 

-

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah I had heard this song before but one day, after seeing D3, I was listening to this song again and thought this was such a Uma and Harry song??? Am I the only one who thinks that?? I don't know, but someone should edit them to this song and link me to it...


End file.
